Lorne and Art
by darkdranzer
Summary: Short glimpses of the artistic side of Major Evan Lorne.
1. Chapter 1: illusions

**Title:** Art

**Author:** darkdranzer

**Summary: **Short glimpses of the artistic side of Major Evan Lorne.

Basically short excerpts of plot bunnies that won't leave me alone but I probably ever write. If anyone wants to expand on these bunnies, you're welcome to but leave me a review or something cause I wana read. (not that I know if anyone will)

So, on with the drabble-ish thing  
-

**1. Illusions**

_**Plot:**_ Lorne's team is captured on a planet where the people revere art and anyone without skill is considered worthless and trained to become Protectors, who protect the people. Because they see the team as soldiers and captures them, suspicious that they are invaders or something. Lorne convinces them to let him paint something and if they think it is worthy enough, to release them. He's given three days, and Lorne paints a room to look like the sky outside (he asked for a room because he knows he needs to really, really impress them). At first it seems like a normal room, painted to look like the sky, very nice, but hardly impressive (to them) but then it reaches that exact time (Lorne matched the time he painted to when he finished), and the light shining through the windows is cast in such a way that it seems as if the room had disappeared, leaving them outside under the sky. The people are amazed, and then the moment passes and it's a normal room again. Lorne explains that he painted a specific time, and in such a way, that when it reaches that time it will create an illusion like that. Obviously that takes a lot of skill and they are in awe and let his team go. Just then, Sheppard and a recue group burst in but they are allowed to leave. Back on Atlantis, Lorne explains what happened, and Sheppard doesn't really get it but it doesn't matter as long as they're home and safe and after they check they're not clones or something. After that Lorne flashbacks on his past and how he was a genius artist but he left that to fly. He did many paintings commissions for rooms like that in high school, and his paintings he did when he was younger are worth a lot because no one is able to paint that kind of illusion to the degree he does.

*So. Lol. I have very detailed plot bunnies.*

_**Excerpt:**_

They walked into the room, suspicious but curious. The room was painted brilliantly, awash with colors of shades blue and white- a gorgeous clear sky.

"Very nice" Chan'd remarked, "but hardly impressive. In our culture anyone of worth can do something like this."

Lorne gave a small smile. "Wait a moment…and watch."

Suddenly, as if by magic, the light and shadows shifted and then, it was as if the room had ceased to exist and the group had been teleported outside. The clear blue summer sky of their world stretched out all above them. The villagers whirled around at the door, gaping to see if still there, the only evidence that yes, they were still in the room.

"Close- close the door." Chan'd croaked, and they watched mesmerized and it too blended seamlessly into the walls to become part of the sky,

And then it was over, the light shifting away, and the room became a room again, the illusion fading.

"How…?" they stared at Lorne in amazement, knowing body and soul that it was no magic and truly art.

Lorne replied mildly, "I painted a time, and in such a way that when it reaches that time, the light will make the room seem to have merged with the sky outside the windows.

* * *

so. um. yea. i'm actually very hesitant about posting this bunny, especially since i feel that there's something off with it...but eh. i wont ever do anythign else to it so might as well.

so yea...Reviews are nice. Even nicer is someone writing these. heh ^_~


	2. Chapter 2: genius

So. yea. second bunny. I actually wanted to write this, but i completely lost inspiration. ehh. i fail as a writer. lol.

**2.** Geniuses

**Summary: **AU. Lorne is McKay's new roommate at college. Sheppard is Rodney's best friend. It was something like love at first sight without knowing it. Sheppard/Lorne

**Plot: **I started this a while ago and then promptly forgot about it. I forgot where I was going with it, or why I named it 'genius' but I did. So, from what I vaguely remember, it's AU and they're in college, and Lorne is Rodney's new roommate. Sheppard is Rodney's best friend. They fall in love with each other except they don't realize it because they hit it off so great, and don't even realize they're in love with each other. Something like that. Rodney is annoyed, because it's so obvious to everyone else but them, and their friends keep trying to get them together, and they are oblivious. And Rodney is together with Zelenka. IDK. Weird drabble plot. Something was suppose to happen but I forgot, but I like the beginning I typed, so here it is. Lol.

**Excerpt: **

Evan Lorne knocked on the door and waited before he opened it. He blinked in surprise when he found his new roommate already unpacked and writing furiously over his table. He had assumed that no one was here yet because there has been no answer. The man was slightly overweight, but not a lot, with short dark brown hair.

"Hello?" he called out, "My name is Evan Lorne. Are you Rodney McKay? I'm you're new roommate."

"Yes, yes, whatever." He snapped back. "Stop bothering me. I'm working!"

"Okay…" Lorne shrugged and dropped his suitcase onto his bed, and starting to unpacked. It didn't take that much time, since his clothes were already folded and Evan simply lifted them up carefully and deposited into the drawers neatly. With a satisfied smile, he turned to pull his pencils, pens, color pencils, paints, markers, brushes, notebooks and sketchbooks out. Each was neatly and carefully packed into their own separate case. An artist takes very good care of their tools. Then he pulled out a picture of his family, placing it on his bedside table and hung a small painting done my both him and his mother above his bed.

Not wanting to disturb his roommate, who was apparently busy already, Lorne flipped open his notebook, and glancing around, started to sketch his room. It was more personal and fun than to simply snap pictures and email them back. His sister would disagree, but then again, she was a photographer. He was a painter.

He came from a very artistic family. His mother painted and taught art classes. His sister was a well known photographer, working with high level models in fashion magazines, and his father was an architect. Although some would not consider that art, his father had been in the Air Force, and had enough money to pick and chose his jobs, only doing really fancy and elaborate buildings. And because he _was_ highly skilled and very selective, that meant all the famous actors and wealthy people wanted him to build him their own 'fantasy' palace.

Evan was so engrossed into his drawing that he didn't hear the knock on the door, not the door opening, until an unfamiliar voice drawled out. "So Rodney, you finally found someone who completely forgets the rest of the world when working huh?"

Two nearly identical "what?" was the reply and John laughed.

Evan took a moment to study him; he was tall and thin, but still muscular. His hair was messy and he was smirking amused.

"I'm John Sheppard. His best friend. And you're Lorne right? Saw your name on Rodney's papers."

Lorne climbed off the bed to shake his hand, replying "Uh. Yea. I'm Evan Lorne. Nice to meet you."

Rodney cut in sharply. "Yes, yes, you're introduced now. What do you want?"

Lorne blinked in surprise wondering at the rudeness he showed his friend.

John laughed at Lorne's surprised look, and said "Rodney's like that to everyone. Don't worry about it." Then he turned back to Rodney. "And for your information, I came to drag you to lunch. Unless you don't want to eat." He drawled out lazily, as if he was used to having this conversation.

Lorne and Rodney both looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was nearing two.

John still had that amused look on his face. "Yes, time still goes by even when you're not looking." He smirked.

"Oh Shut up." Rodney grumbled, grabbing his jacket.

Sheppard looked at Lorne. "Wana come?" he asked.

Lorne blinked in surprise for a second, and then shrugged. "Sure." He grabbed his jacket and wallet, and followed the other two out the door.

"There's this new Italian place about 5 minutes away." John declared as they settled into his car. "I've been wanting to go there. Everyone okay with that?"

Lorne shrugged. He wasn't picky about his food. McKay snapped "just drive already. Like you wouldn't have gone there anyway! And if you take any longer I'll die of hypoglycemic shock. "

John just smirked.

Five minutes later, they were at the restaurant. It was rather small but nice. They ordered, and while Rodney explained in great detail to the waiter that he was deathly allergic to anything form of citrus so don't put any in or near any of his food not that he will be ordering food with citrus in it anyway.

When the waiter left, Rodney slumped back grumbling, "Can you believe," he said to Lorne, "that one time this waiter gave me a glass of water with lime in it, right after I told him I was deathly allergic to citrus? What was he like not listening? Or just plain stupid and didn't know limes are citrus."

"So," John cut Rodney off before he could start another rant. "What were you doing before that had you so interested?"

"I was sketching the room. I'm an art major. My mom likes it better when I send my drawings back to her instead of photos. It feels more personal."

John and Rodney both had disbelieving looks when Lorne said 'art major'. "You certainly don't seem the type," Rodney said. "More like football or something with the way you're built, even if you are a bit on the short side."

Evan glared. John laughed.

* * *

A/N: hopes someone actually liked this. It's slightly cliched...and no drama added yet. lol. reviews?


End file.
